A Semblance of Hope
by Ethereal Wishes
Summary: Daryl returns Sophia's doll to Carol.


A Semblance of Hope

A/AN: I'm new to the TWD fandom, and I really wanted to redo this scene from 2x05. I hope you'll enjoy it.

Carol quietly ascended the stairs of Hershel's farmhouse, her heart laden with emotion. Was it possible to feel so many things at once? Half of her was still grieving, but the other part was at peace. Losing her only child was a gaping hole which could never be filled, but at least she had closure. Sophia was gone, but the silver lining remained, and her daughter would never be subjected to the everyday horrors they faced any longer. She chided herself mentally, glad Daryl couldn't hear the negativity running wild in her head. Sophia was missing, not dead. She had to have hope.

She knocked lightly on the door, her heart feeling something she didn't dare analyze. There were too many emotions coursing through her once again as the man behind the door barked a gruff 'come in'.

Carol pushed open the door, her eyes landing on the half dressed man laying on the bed. Daryl covered himself, averting his gaze awkwardly. A slight blush crept up her cheeks, and she hoped he didn't notice.

"I brought you some dinner," she replied, sitting the plate on the nightstand.

Daryl glanced up at her. "Thank you," he simply stated, reaching for the plate.

Carol worried her lower lip nervously. "I also wanted to thank you for going out of your way to search for my little girl. You did more these past few days than her daddy ever did for her," she remarked, brushing a soft kiss against his brow.

The kiss was so tender, Daryl felt spirals of warmth course through him — something no woman nor any other person had elicited from him in ages.

"It was no problem, really. You don't have to thank me. I just wanted to do my part," Daryl brushed it off, feeling he deserved no thanks or honor. It was what any decent human being would've done, and he liked to think deep down that he had a few morals left in him.

The mattress dipped as Carol sat on the bed. She took his plate, placing it back on the nightstand. "No, Daryl, the way you stuck your neck out for her was noble," she replied, interlacing their fingers. Daryl flinched, surprised by the contact, but he didn't pull away.

Daryl swallowed hard, her close proximity unnerving him. "You know, there's something I found of hers down by the creek I meant to give you, but everything happened so fast, and I didn't want to upset you. It's in my hunting bag beside the bed if you wanna have a look."

Carol hesitantly pulled her hand away, rising from the bed. Sauntering to the opposite end of the bed, she bent down, unzipping the bag. Her heart swelled with emotion as she spied the dirty rag doll. She gingerly pulled it from the satchel, studying the worn fabric.

Tears misted behind her eyes, but she stifled them. She wouldn't break down in front of him — not here, not now, not ever. He'd suffered enough today without having to deal with another one of her breakdowns.

Carol glanced up at him, clutching the doll to her chest. "I'm glad you found this. I hope you enjoy your dinner," she returned.

He gazed at her inquisitively. "Like I said, it was no big deal."

"Well it was a big deal to me, and I greatly appreciate you finding it. It's all I have left to remember her. I have no family photos or home videos, so this will have to do, and without you, I wouldn't even have this," Carol remarked, smiling brokenly at him.

"Well uh, I'm glad I could help," he shrugged, unable to find the words to express what he was feeling.

"Goodnight, Daryl," Carol replied, ruffling his hair affectionately as she left the room, leaving him with a cold plate of garden vegetables and ham. Daryl adjusted his position on the bed, attempting to make himself comfortable, but it was useless. Carol was already breaking down his walls, and he knew he was a goner. She and her daughter meant more to him than anyone in the group, and he would do everything in his power to protect her. Merle was gone, and truthfully, seeing her every day was the only thing keeping him going these days. Maybe some day he would feel brave enough to truly let her in.


End file.
